The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to generating three dimensional models from range sensor data, for example, performing three dimensional modeling in the presence of motion.
Three dimensional modeling from range sensor information is an active field. Many advances have been made in using software to build complex three dimensional models using range sensor information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,275 to Newmann et al. describes generating a three dimensional model of an environment from range sensor information representing a height field for the environment. In addition, much work has gone into face recognition and reconstruction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,125 to Medioni et al. describes a three dimensional face reconstruction technique using two dimensional images, such as photographs of a face. Other approaches for three dimensional modeling using images include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,357 to Chen et al.